So Long Ago
by Crazy.heroesfangirl
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about a memory from each of the seven, plus Nico, Reyna, Will and others.
1. Peace And Quiet

Peace and Quiet

Sitting up in the closet, playing hide-and-seek with Sammy and Bianca, she felt the darkness closing. _No!_ Hazel thought frantically, _this can't happen now!_ The blackouts hadn't come back of their own accord for 15 years! Why now?

 _She managed to pull the closet door closed. She sat in the corner, my knees pulled up tightly too her chest. She screwed her eyes shut, trying to forget the hurting words. Tears squeezed themselves out of her eyes. They started quietly, but soon grew into uncontrollable, hiccupping sobs, wracking her body. Who knows how long Hazel sat there, eventually running out of tears and falling asleep on the floor?_

 _She blinked, sitting up slowly. Why was it so dark? Then she remembered. The yelling. The crying. The horrible words. Before she could let herself get too upset again, she stood up and gently pushed the closet door open. Tiptoeing through the room and out the back door, Hazel decided that she would find a special place that was only hers. She stood outside, the grass tickling the soles of her bare feet. She kept still and for a moment everything was silent._

Hazel sat up with a gasp. The closet door was flung open by a triumphant Sammy.

"I found Mommy!" He called out happily to Bianca.

"Mommy!" She squealed, running over and sitting down in Hazel's lap and snuggling into her chest. She smiled and stood up, picking Bianca up. She knew that, even though she never went back, that she had found her special place in those few seconds of pure silence.


	2. Raindrops

Watching Sunny run and jump around in the front yard in the rain going pitter-patter on the roof, Will had a sudden pang of nostalgia. He smiled dreamily as he slipped into his memory.

 _He hated it when the sun went away. Even though it always came back eventually, Will was always scared it would be cold forever. One evening it was raining and his mother was trying to recreate the effect of raindrops on the window in her memory sketchbook._

 _"But why? They're cold and wet and drippy. Don't you want to remember the sun and warmth?" He had asked her. She smiled at him._

 _"Come on honey. I'll show you why I want to remember the raindrops." She dropped her hand down and Will took it in his own. He dutifully followed her out of the living room and down the back hall._

 _Outside, the rain was still going strong. Standing on the deck, Will watched the water splashing into little puddles. He stopped, but his mother kept on walking. He frowned, but walked along with her. When the first bead of water hit his blond hair Will jumped. But then another one hit the back of his hand, then another, then another. Laughing, he ran around the yard, squealing in exhilaration while his mother watched, chuckling, from the middle of the yard._

 _"Now do you know why I want to remember raindrops?" She asked Will. He nodded solemnly._

 _"So you can remember how much fun you have in the wet." He answered._

Shaking his head to bring him back to the present, Will laughed inwardly at his 6-year-old self. Now he knew why his mother really wanted to remember raindrops. To remind herself that every cloud has a silver lining.


	3. Special 'Woof'

div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2089"She looked at her wolf, sitting patiently as Thalia set up a silver tent. His attentive stare and blue eyes reminded her so much of the little brother she loved. With a smile, Thalia remembered a day, back when Jason was two./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2090" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2396"emTiptoeing carefully, she turned to her 'wolf' and put her finger too her lips. Jason nodded, crawling up to her knee. /em/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2395"em"I yaw woof." He whispered, smiling up at her. Thalia smiled down at him./em/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2394"em"That's right. You're my wolf." She whispered back. She was crouched behind the couch, peeking out from the side and spying on her mother and her mothers friends. Jason tugged on the back of her t-shirt. /em/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2393"em"What's wrong?" She whispered./em/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2392"em"I hurted my paw." He frowned bravely, his eyes shining with tears. Thalia snatched up his hand and looked at it./em/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2391" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2410"emA small shard of glass was lodged in his palm./em/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2390"em"Mommy! Jason hurt his paw!" She cried out, running to her mother./em/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2389"em"His paw, did you say?" Her mother laughed./em/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2388"em"Yes Mommy, he got glass in his hand!" She started to cry real tears, which she never did. Thalia's mother stood up and walked around to the back of the couch, where Jason was sitting, abandoned./em/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2411"em"Oh my lord! How did this happen? Never mind that, let me get this out." Thalia's mother picked up Jason, who was now crying and took him to the kitchen. Thalia stood in the living room, crying. One of her mothers friend told her that Jason would be fine./em/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2412"em"He's special." She had said./em/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2413"em"He's my wolf. My special woof." She had sniffled, proud of her little brother./em/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2414" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2415"Thalia had never wondered who her mothers friend was, but she did know that they were right. Jason was special. And he was her little wolf. He was her special 'woof'./div 


	4. Tough Girls

div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2262"Watching Silena run toward her, a piece up paper clutched in her hands, Clarrise opened up her arms./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2261""How was my girls day at kinder?" She asked, scooping Silena up./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2263""It was great! Lacy read us a story about Pegasus and I drawed a picture about it!" She cried, holding out her paper. Something about this scene was so painfully familiar to Clarrise./div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2266" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2265"em"Mommy!" She screamed, running towards her mother, who was talking to the father of another kid./em/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2295"em"Clarrise, it's home-time now." Her mother said, walking to the car. The smile on Clarisse's face could have lit up New York City./em/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2264"em"I drawed a special picture about my family!" She said, holding up her drawing proudly. Her mother sighed and rolled her eyes./em/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2268"em"Clarrise, are you a tough girl?" She asked sweetly./em/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2269"em"Yes Mommy, I'm a tough girl." Clarrise said, nodding enthusiastically./em/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2270"em"Of course. Do tough girls care about silly little things like 'special drawings'?"/em/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2296"em"No Mommy." Clarrise answered quietly, her good mood abruptly ending. /em/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2316" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2213"emOnce they arrived at their house, her mother asked to see the drawing. Warily, Clarrise handed it over. Her mother held the paper in one hand, laid flat, then pulled the hand into a fist. She crumpled up the drawing and threw it at Clarrise./em/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2215"em"Tough girls don't need to make anyone else happy. Tough girls like me know how to take care of themselves. We don't need silly little things." With that, her mother stormed into the house. Clarrise picked up the ball of paper, shoved it in her pocket and followed her mother inside. Later that night, when her mother was asleep, Clarrise took the flattened out drawing into the living room, where the fire was burning out slowly. Wiping a tear from her eye, she tossed it into the fire and made her way slowly back to bed./em/div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2221" /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2203"Clarrise had sworn to herself that she would never be like her mother. Seeing Silena's happy face convinced her that she was right in her decision. /div  
div id="yui_3_16_0_ym19_1_1461629223556_2202""That's great sweetheart! We'll hang it up on the fridge." She said, giving Silena a kiss on the forehead. /div 


End file.
